


Six Jacks, One Loser

by CaesarEmporio



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: (kinda), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Circle Jerk, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Double Penetration, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Facials, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Slight fluff, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarEmporio/pseuds/CaesarEmporio
Summary: The six Jacks of St Kilda Football Club - Billings, Lonie, Newnes, Sinclair, Steele and Steven - take a boy's road trip to Wollongong for the off-season. When a random conversation leads to a question over who would last the longest in bed, they decide to take it upon themselves to figure out who would win. Only problem is, they never figured out a punishment for the loser - he who comes first. Several alcoholic beverages later, and they come up with a worthy punishment: a come shower for the loser. If only they knew a come shower would be just the beginning.Or: six St Kilda hotties have an orgy on the rooftop terrace on a summer's day





	Six Jacks, One Loser

**Author's Note:**

> (Obviously because they are all named Jack I decided to call them by their last names, which is usually what team-mates refer to each other by anyway. And this is obviously entirely fictional, only based on real people but nothing to do with their real lives or sexuality. Please Google these boys if you do not know who they are or what they look like.)

It had become a running joke at Seaford by now. Almost a stale joke it had been so often repeated. Jack Billings would sit at a table with the skipper Jarryn Geary, Jade Gresham and Joey Montagna during lunch, and one of the other boys would be guaranteed to tap him on the shoulder, remind him that he's not sitting with any of the other Jacks. During the captain's run, there would always be one of the boys hollering and whistling when Jack Newnes was paired with Jack Steven for one of the training exercises. 

Richo had no time for it. To him, his job was simple in it's desired outcome, difficult in it's execution. He was to have these young, energetic hooligans playing like a well-oiled machine. It required discipline, something some of these guys weren't renowned for. But to all of the boys, there was something in the 'six Jacks' joke. There was a kind of dynamic that was unspoken, like all of the boys knew but nobody wanted to say explicitly. 

Because on the surface, they really were just six normal guys whose names all happened to be Jack, but whose characters weren't defined by their names. Yet deep down, it sort of intricately linked them to each other from the minute they joined the club. When you're a teenager and you're starting out in a professional environment (let alone a huge corporate club), you feel like you have no identity. You're just a number - wherever you were picked in the draft, whichever club you were traded in from. 

You look for the most obvious and accessable sign that you are, indeed, a human being. That sign usually comes in the form of the other boys - you look for the lad who laughs at the same lame dad joke the coach tells, or the guy who gives you encouragement and support if you fuck up on the training track. Whatever the individual player needs, they'll look for the most in their team-mates. So Jack Steele actually considered himself quite fortunate when he arrived at the club. There were five other Jacks there already, and so it gave him the groundwork he needed to forge a relationship with them, even if they each did have their own personality that he otherwise may not have grown close to were their names not Jack.

Jack Steven was, and he did not use this term lightly, a bogan. He had a curly mullet that looked constantly damp, probably a mixture of sweat and Steven's non-chalance when it came to his hair care. He was constantly cursing, every second sentence featuring a "shit" or a "fuck" or a "cunt." It was off-putting but you couldn't not like Steven. He was care-free and even his angry moments he could turn into a funny story, book-ended by his gut-punching laugh. 

Steven was the antithesis of Billings, Newnes and Lonie. Even if they didn't share a name, their mutual preppy, straight-down-the-line outlook on life would probably mean they were endeared to each other anyway. They didn't exactly judge the likes of Steven and Jake Carlisle, the bad boys of the club, for the way they acted. But they didn't appreciate it either. Those bad boys engaged in shallow banter; Billings, Newnes and Lonie felt that they didn't need to buy into the stereotype of the dumb footy player. They themselves were a small clique within the Jacks: the three of them had talked about opening a bar in Fitzroy, and so their time not spent at the football club was usually spent discussing and planning their business venture. 

Then there was Jack Sinclair, with his small frame, elegant features and soft-spoken nature, he was the dream player for Richo. You could get through to him easier than the other boys; he had a vulnerability that he exposed himself to. It helped that he was a promising player and a great athlete. His endurance at the club was almost unmatched, and he was consistently disciplined. He was totally willing to buy into anything the coaching staff were selling and if anyone on the playing list was going to get in any sort of trouble outside the club, Sinclair would be the last in line.

Yet for all of their different qualities they felt strangely linked. The five of them played golf on their days off, drove each other to and from the ground on match day, and bunked together whenever they'd go travelling in the off-season. And none of them would call each other close mates. It was just the natural order that they would be mates and that they would feel secure and trusting around each other.

And they welcomed Jack Steele with open arms, another Jack taking the total up to six, which was laughable. In individual interviews, they each dismissed the relevance of the 'six Jacks' phenomenon, and they were believable, because really, these guys are footballers. Why would they care about a little coincidence with their first names when they have stressful jobs and live in the public eye? 

But in reality, they did take it seriously. It became a definitive quality of their time at the Saints. They were the Jacks of St Kilda. It filled them with a strange sense of pride, and when there were four, five or even all six of them on the field together, it made them walk that little bit taller. They could turn it into something genuinely great and legendary. They were all young, which means they were nowhere near retirement. And they were all capable, which means none of them were at risk of being delisted. The six Jacks could be the nucleus of St Kilda's second ever flag in over a century. So maybe that strong desire to create something legendary meant their friendship was forced, or at least contrived. But it also felt right, they were all happy with it.

\- - - - -

"Hurry up!" Newnes groaned into the phone as he waited at the bottom of Lonie's drive-way. He was the only one with a car that could fit six, so of course he became the designated driver. Well, at least he was the one who designated his car to the trip. There was no way in hell he would drive all the way to Wollongong without switching around. But fuck letting Steven take the wheel, they'd end up overturned in a roadside ditch somewhere. 

The slender and well-dressed figures of Lonie and Billings slowly stalked down the driveway towards Newnes' car.   
"Quick, we gotta' get Stuv and Sincs in five minutes!" Newnes said as they meandered into the back seats of the car. They drove three blocks to Steele's house, where the tall boy with his hair pulled back into a bun was waiting politely, like a lost child waiting to be found by it's parents. They all liked that about Steeley, he had a gentle, easy-going nature that made him easy to be around, and more importantly, easy to be themselves around.

He noticed the front passenger seat had been vacated by Lonie and Billings, so he took it, Newnes giving him a cheeky smirk in approval.   
"Hey boys," Steele said enthusiastically, his first end-of-season trip as a Saint finally here, and with the other five Jacks, no less.

They were late to pick up Steven and Sinclair, but they didn't mind. They liked the easy conversation as they talked through their plans of what they were going to do and see in Wollongong, and Steele told some stories about his experiences in Wollongong - as the only one who had actually been before. Then Steven and Sinclair got in the car. Sincs was typically quiet and subdued, just happy to be getting away as he'd actually gotten quite depressed thinking about how disappointingly the season had ended. Steven, on the other hand, had no such qualms about letting his mates know he was excited. He jokingly punched Steele on the arm when he saw the shotgun situation, he took the piss out of Lonie and Billings taking so fucking long to get ready, and he moaned and groaned at Steele to take his responsibility as the car DJ seriously.

Typical Stuv, Newnes thought as he grit his teeth while driving.

"I think this is the first time I've ever actually been away with five other Jack's," Steven said, the first actually purposeful thing he'd said since he got in the damn car. The others nodded and chimed in in agreement, and Billings looked around to notice all of them were smiling. They felt like an intimate group of mates, a brotherhood - something difficult to achieve with a group of alpha males.  
No sooner than he had ignited a serious conversation had Steven sought to turn it into a typical round of banter.  
"I'm cleaaarly the best though!" he chuckled from the very back seat, his voice muffled to Steele and Newnes in the front, but still booming and husky.   
"Nah fuck off, you forgot your skinfolds last off-season?" Lonie interjected, turning around in his seat as if to engage in a debate with Steven.   
"Shit skinfolds equal good time, you wouldn't know that though would ya' dickhead?" Steven responded. 

And there goes the peace and quiet, Newnes muttered under his breath again.

"I had plenty of good times this summer actually. Mykonos, Yeezy. I actually got laid unlike you!" Lonie fired back. This surprised everyone in the car, even Steven who looked taken aback by the usually-restrained younger lad.  
"Big fucking whoop mate, we all get laid!" Billings jokingly said through his boyish giggling.   
"Even you Sincs?" Newnes popped up from the front seat, earning some deep "oooooooooh"s from the boys. Newnes had blindsided Sinclair with the mocking comment, but Sinclair was used to the jokes about his baby-face and how literally no one believed he wasn't a virgin, and he just rolled his eyes. He then straightened himself in his seat, and his eyes lit up.  
"It might actually interest you to know I had a girl a few months ago tell me I lasted longer than any bloke she's been with," Sinclair said cockily, curling his eyebrows and earning a nod of approval from Steven beside him, who appreciated the quality banter and the confidence of the younger kid coming out.  
"Hate to break it to ya mate, but she was probably a virgin too so that's no accomplishment!" Billings teased again, unable to get a hold of his giggling fit. The burn led all the boys to break out into laughter, even Sinclair, laughing in a nervous chuckle that didn't exactly give away whether it was in defeat that his lie had been caught out, or that he was telling the truth but he could appreciate the banter.

The conversation died down for a few minutes as the laughter subdued. They were now out of the city, the banter seemed to simmer down, and they all took it as their cue to get their phones out and enter into anti-social mode. Then Steven broke the silence.

"But who do you reckon would last longest?" he asked from the backseat casually, like he was asking what the time was.

It caught the other boys off-guard, and forced them all into pride mode. Steele pulled the collar of his hoodie up over his mouth, Newnes shoved his sunglasses down so they shielded his eyes, Billings and Lonie both kept their heads down in their magazines as if they were praying or something, and Sinclair almost did an Excorcist-style head-spin to face away from Steven. It was painfully awkward, none of them knowing what to say so just hoping someone else would be the first to speak. But no one did. Until someone did.

"Honestly?" Newnes popped up from the driver's seat. "It'd be you mate, with your cock." It was unexpectedly serious and responsive to Steven's question for a guy as uptight as Newnes. It was no secret Steven had an abnormally thick cock, wasn't necessarily long but it was as wide as his wrist, and the boys had no problems pointing it out in the club showers and changerooms.   
"Size doesn't equate to stamina," Sinclair said, typically intelligent like he was nailing someone in an academic debate.  
"Then in that case you'd last longest ay?" Lonie elbowed Billings, whose cheeks flushed instantly. He was the smallest of them all along with Lonie, but Lonie's pretty active sex life suggested he was packing more than his body gave away.   
"Why don't we just find out then?" Steven said, seeming to perk up at the prospect of being able to prove his masculine superiority over the rest. Steele remained dead quiet on the subject, while Sinclair and Billings were both containing their extreme blushes.   
"Fuck yeah. Bring it," Lonie smirked, fist-pumping Stuv as Newnes just rolled his eyes. 

Yep, these were his mates.

\- - - - -

It had taken them so long to drive up to Wollongong that by the time they arrived, they were dead tired, and not in the mood to do anything. Steele suggested staying in, cooking up a home-made feed and then having an early night, and the idea met no resistance from the rest of the boys.

As they collected up the dishes from the table, a silence fell over them again. It was almost like over eight hours crammed into a car together meant all six of them had had enough of each other for one day, and a quality night's sleep was all they'd need to regroup. They didn't even mention the discussion they'd had in the car or the challenge that had been proposed by Steven and Lonie. Newnes and Billings had honestly forgotten that it even happened, Steele and Sinclair were just desperately hoping that it wouldn't happen, and Steven and Lonie were giving each other competitive looks all night, as though some kind of unforeseen rivalry had been ignited between them... over something ridiculous like lasting long in bed.

They all went to bed in their shared rooms, Newnes with Lonie, Billings with Steven, and Steele with Sinclair. It was almost inevitable that everyone in the house could hear Stuv giving Billings shit over his cock, or his relative sexual inexperience, or both. But even someone with constant energy like Steven can dwindle eventually, and his voice slowly faded before he was out like a light, giving all the other boys their best chance at a good night's sleep.

The next morning, Steele and Sinclair both awoke around the same time to muffled voices and the clinking of glass. As they meandered out onto the deck of their beach house, which had a 180 degree panoramic view of Wollongong's coast, they were surprised to see Lonie, Newnes and Billings all shirtless, feet kicked up on the outdoor table, cold Coronas in their hands. Fair dinkum they were on a road-trip and deserved to let off some steam in the off season, but Sinclair didn't know if he had it in him to match their drinking - it was 10am after all. Steele was even worse. He never drank with the exception of special occasions - club champion awards, weddings, his birthday. So he was definitely afraid this boys trip would push him out of his comfort zone - and Stuv hadn't even started yet. 

Speaking of Steven, the slightly chunky man appeared from around the corner looking like a ghost. His eyes were still puffy, his matted mullet was untamed. He'd clearly just woken up, but it did little to scare him from joining in the drinking festivities. He cracked open a Corona, joined the other three boys around the table, and then turned to Sinclair and Steele, who were standing awkwardly to the side as if they were spectators of the group, rather than actual members.   
"We're getting fucked today boys!" Steven said excitedly, his voice constantly cracking as if he'd been to a rock concert the night before.

Sinclair and Steele both hesitantly pulled up a seat, and Sinclair wasted no time in sinking his first mouthful. Steele on the other hand, was more reluctant. He drank as if it were some kind of a chore that pained him. And of course it didn't go unnoticed by the boys.   
"Just fuckin' relax, bro" came the voice of Newnes, who seemed to be in a much more easy-going mood than yesterday. It was most likely the responsibility of having the car they all took up, as well as the one with the name on the bond of the sprawling, contemporary house.   
"Just haven't drank in ages," Steele said almost defeatedly, as if he had accepted his fate: he would be drinking a shit load today. The boys all tried to be supportive of Steele and his health kick. They knew since moving to the Saints he was taking his career as an athlete serious, and they'd heard through the grapevine about his weight issues as a teenager that almost put his chances at an AFL career in jeopardy, though he'd never explicitly acknowledged that part of his life to them.

"STEELEY! STEELEY! STEELEY!" Steven's booming voice quickly overshadowed any doubts Steele was having, as it was impossible for him not to get caught up in the infectious nature of this group. He did trust them like he'd known them for a decade, so he knew he'd never encounter any trouble as long as he had them by his side. And besides, how often do you get to live like a rockstar in a beachside mansion with your mates?  
"Yolo," Steele said quietly as he tipped back a huge skull of his Corona, gulping down mouthful after mouthful to the sound of cheers and chanting by the other boys.

A few hours into their drinking session, they'd managed to spot about five ridiculously sexy girls down at the beach from their terrace, Facetimed Josh Bruce and Sam Gilbert to rub it in how much better their trip was than the duo's winery tour that weekend, and played a quick game of Circle of Death, which resulted in Lonie having to hold back a vomit so bad his eyes welled up with tears.

Steele looked around at the other boys and it seemed to compute that he was doing OK. Stuv was about three Coronas ahead of the rest, which was expected given he had the greatest drinking engine out of anyone Steele had ever met. He'd noticed Sinclair had quietly slowed down, still on the same drink he was on about 45 minutes earlier - a sign that perhaps he was struggling. Newnes and Billings were hard to judge as they had their heads buried in their phones, but the nature of their goofy, boyish giggling suggested the effect of the alcohol was starting to kick in.

Then there was Lonie. He was the embodiment of the messy drunk who just won't call it quits. He'd peaked too early, downing three or four Coronas in quick form to keep up with his apparent rival on this trip in Stuv, then hit a road block where he began slurring his words, constantly falling out of his chair, and hurling drunken insults across the table at whoever happened to be talking at that moment. 

It all gave Steele a sense that his insecurity about letting loose was maybe unjustified. 

Then everything kind of hit him at once. His vision started blurring ever-so-slightly, and he felt this inability to control the words leaving his mouth. It was that yep, i'm drunk moment everyone gets no matter how much or how often they drink.

He'd lost track of how the conversation had reared it's way back to the topic of who would last longest in sex, but it didn't bother him now anywhere near as much as it did yesterday when it was just six straight dudes in a car talking about something painfully awkward.   
"Then come on, off they go!" Steven yelled across the table as he stood up and began unzipping the fly on the shorts he was wearing. Before Steele even knew what was happening, everyone around him stood up and did the same. Shorts were being yanked down to expose white thighs and embarrassing bright underwear, or in the case of Newnes, his hand being forced to cover his naked crotch as all he was wearing were his tight briefs. The fact he was the only one butt naked earned a wolf-whistle from Steven. And then Steele felt a few eyes dart towards him from Steven and the naked Newnes, and so he obediently stood up and followed suit.

He was left in just his dark red briefs, the sun feeling excruciatingly warm on the newly-exposed skin of his hairless thighs.   
"You're way ahead of his Newnesy," Steven said to Newnes as all the other boys then proceeded to peel down their underwear. The small, pink cock of Billings came into sight for a brief second or two before he rushed to cover it with his hand; Steven having no such confidence issue as he obnoxiously shook his thick shaft around as if he were a stripper at a hen's night. It was also unusual for Sinclair to be so nonchalant about his cock, not even bothering to cover it as he seemed to be paying more attention to the other cocks around him than anyone else. Steele would have been afraid of getting his cock out - an average cock with a thick mushroom head - if it weren't for Lonie, who was succeeding in overshadowing any awkwardness or tension with his sheer drunkenness. Usually conservative and rather subdued, his state of intoxication seemed to give him the idea he was a porn star, stroking his cock aggressively and producing fake, feminine moans. Amidst the howls of laughter, Steele began stroking his cock under the table too, hoping it would be a little more impressive if it were at least semi-erect, and it all went unnoticed.

What he wasn't expecting was for his cock to harden up so instantly and uncontrollably. It was unmistakable - that throbbing feeling of his meat pulsing against his own palm. He knew it all too well from when he used to masturbate over the phone to his girlfriend when she lived in Melbourne and he was playing in Sydney. Only this was not the occasion for him to be getting a boner and wanking himself to completion. No, this was much different, and he had to think of anything that would get his mind off whatever was getting him so damn aroused.

Dog shit. Smelly farts. My grandma naked. 

Nothing really worked, and the more he thought about the weirdness of this situation - him holding his now-thick cock in his hand under the table as his mates stripped off around him - the more it seemed to spur his desire. Which he found strange because he was typically a pretty simple, down-the-line dude when it came to sex. He wasn't interested in trying anal with his girlfriend (though he wouldn't say no if she offered), they had never had sex in an unconventional or public place, and he'd never felt the need to do anything kinky with her, like pull her hair or spank her. And yet here he was, weirdly turned on by his embarrassing predicament.

He felt a little more at ease when he noticed Steven and Lonie were now longer jokingly stroking their cocks; they were full on masturbating, their hands curled around their shafts and pulling up and down. Lonie's pink, shiny tip looked tender and ready to produce a much-needed load if he wasn't careful; Steven had no such issue, his raw piss slit only visible when his foreskin was pulled on the downstroke. And with their actions came a serious atmosphere that cast a shadow over the group. 

Steven and Lonie seemed to be in their own worlds. They had concentrated expressions on their faces, Stuv's tongue flicking out between his lips in a display of boyish focus, and both of their eyebrows were furrowed in sheer determination, like they were running a race.

A race, Steele thought to himself as he observed in his drunken stupour. Of course! He'd forgotten about the race! And just as the thought struck him, he was being chastised with a loud reminder to his right.  
"Steeley bro, no cheating! We're all in this!" It was Newnes' voice that startled him. He glanced towards Newnes in a daze, the other boys would all have to be blind to not see the dopey, drunken body language of Steele. He saw hands moving everywhere - along with Stuv's and Lonie's aggressive wanking (it then occurred to him that they were actually in broad daylight on a rooftop terrace that passers by on the street below may or may not be able to see), he noticed arms thrusting up and down under the table. Newnes', then Billings' and even Sinclair's. They all had similarly drunken, flushed faces to Steele, but they too were in a zone of focus. Billings had his head down, clearly keeping his eyes on his cock under the table, as if he were moulding it into it's thickest, longest form. Sinclair was trying to keep his body language as normal as possible, but the occasional stuttering of his breath, as well as the way his mouth was subconsciously gaping open every few seconds, meant his masturbation was a little more classy and typically-pornographic, rather than Billings' child-like experimental wanking. And Newnes was staring straight into Steele's eyes, as if he was trying to get his attention by forcing him to watch him masturbating. But Newnes kept himself more composed and collected than the rest, his cheeks only slightly flushed and the movement of his hand under the table giving it away, otherwise you'd never know. He continued to keep his gaze lingering on Steele, inviting him, but also intimidating him, into following the rest of the group.

And really, if the unofficial voice of reason of the group was giving Steele the green light to take the invisible weight off his shoulders, loosen the fuck up and just let off some steam, it would almost be more weird if Steele didn't do so.

And so he stood up in his seat, his tall figure making it clear to all the boys that he was naked, his cock was hard, and he was stroking it. He didn't really know why he did it - but it was almost as if the silent announcement was necessary; a declaration of you're goddamn right I'm doing this.

It earned warm smiles from all the boys, at first awkwardly staring at Steele's actions then smiling in approval for their mate and his self-confidence, even if it probably only was confined to this one, boozy day on their holiday.

They all followed suit, with Billings and Sinclair and Newnes all also standing up to join the other three, and then it hit them all that fuck, they were really naked and standing in a circle around a table and masturbating. 

Newnes wasn't really into it, if he was being honest. He knew his stamina was excellent during sex and he was also able to get hard at the drop of a hat, so this wouldn't be a problem or a challenge for him. He was more interested in using this competition - or experiment, if you will - to observe the other boys, his team-mates he was so close to and spent so much time with but whose intimate secrets and antics he knew absolutely nothing about. He never wanted to bring it up any other times because it was considered "homo", and he'd only remained unenthusiastic in the car ride as it was discussed because he thought they were taking the piss, and that something like this would never actually happen.

So the fact it was happening, and the boys had actually committed to a plan they'd thought of during a typically-stupid round of banter, made him actually respect these boys even more.

He noticed the way Steven was getting quite embarrassed and flushed in the face at the fact it was clear he was turned on, and totally trying to keep his alpha male ego in-tact while holding back soft whimpers and beads of sweat. He noticed how Lonie's vision alternated between his cock, throbbing proudly in his hand, and Steven's cock, their tension as obvious as ever; he loved how Lonie was into this just as much for his own sexual ego as for bringing down Stuv's sexual ego. Newnes observed how Sinclair was totally in his own world; he'd bought into the competition perhaps a little bit too much, eyes shut and head tilted back like he'd forgotten his mates were around him and he was just watching porn. And he keenly peered his head around to watch Billings as the young, pale boy - skin glistening in the beautiful Australian mid-day sun - seemed to use the thick curve of his fingers to cover his cock. You almost couldn't see it, and even though Newnes had figured Billings had a small cock, actually observing it like a work of art made him comprehend it once and for all. 

"You guys, fuck this - this is too weird! I can't even get it up!" Billings then moaned, pulling the hand that was rolling his balls away to wipe the sweat from his forehead while the other hand remained defiantly covering his cock. He was right: it wasn't erect at all. But even for a flaccid penis - about the size of his pinky and only a tiny bit thicker - it was small. Billings had every right to feel stressed out and humiliated by this competition, especially with the monsters guys like Steven and Lonie had. Even Steele who wasn't even interested in this game had a dick about twice the size of Billings'. It was easy for those boys to be so open and obnoxious about their sexuality, because they were alpha males with alpha bodies and the track records to prove it. But Billings just felt like one of their annoying younger brother's who had been invited and was just left out feeling like an idiot. 

"Pause!" Stuv roared as if it were some kind of emergency. "Has to be fair - we can't all start at different points. If Bills gets hard way after us then no fucking shit he'll finish way after us!" Steven said to the group. They all slowly stopped, gently halting their hands' movement on their cocks. It was true. They needed to all start at the same time so it could be judged fairly, and they had to be hard or what was the point? 

"Maybe you are hard and that's just your pin's natural state," Lonie teased, once again reminding the group of how surprisingly well-endowed he is given his short stature.   
"Fuck off," Billings threw a cheeky punch to Lonie's bicep. "I just can't get hard with all you's around me! How did all of you get so hard?" He asked, half out of annoyance and half out of genuine curiosity.

"Just thought about that girl before - with the red bikini," Stuv said, alluding to a girl he saw from about 100 metres away walking along the beach.   
"She wasn't even that great! I just thought about this porno I watched a few days ago - two girls taking turns riding this dude. Fucking imagine!" Lonie's cheesy grin never failing to lighten the mood.   
"Yeah just thought about the Misses," Steele lied. But it sounded somewhat better than admitting to getting a boner without provocation and any knowledge that the competition was even happening.   
Everyone was staring at Billings like he was the problem he already believed himself to be, but before anyone could speak, or Billings could feel any worse about himself than he already did, he felt Sinclair's body presence turn in towards him. Then he saw his arm extend out the corner of his eye, and the next thing he knew, he felt warm, slightly sweaty coming into contact with his ballsack. Billings immediately drew a sharp intake of breath at the contact, deciding on the spot to not look Sinclair in the eye under any circumstance. Sinclair used just the tips of his fingers to graze the full, plump sack experimentally, getting used to the feeling of another ballsack that wasn't his own in his hands. He could tell the other Jack was completely spooked the fuck out - and why wouldn't he be? - so as soon as he got over the bizarreness of it all, he focused his mind back on the task at hand. He was supposed to be giving Billings some kind of pleasure and helping him to get a boner for the sake of this competition, so his mind went to what he likes having done to his own balls. He then used the full expanse of his palm and fingers to wrap around the entire sack, surprising himself with how not-bothered he was by the warmth of it. He continued to just cover every inch of it with his soft hands, loving how every stroke and every grind of skin was illiciting hot and breathy moans from the boy beside him. 

It was virtually inevitable that Billings' cock would slowly rise; he was relieved to say the least when he felt that undisputable throbbing of his dick coming to life and reaching it's peak without him even touching it. Sinclair noticed this, and took to paying attention to each individual ball, rolling one in his hand then switching to do the same to the other, setting a rhythm that Billings could match with his strokes. His hand wrapped around his now-slightly-longer cock and he resumed his wanking, though this time with a more bold and confident stroke than his earlier jilted and choppy strokes.

Both boys seemed completely oblivious to the other four bemused boys staring at them, yet they also didn't speak or object to what Billings and Sinclair were doing. Sure, it was pretty gay to touch another guy's balls so he could get hard, but this was also well after they'd already stripped off and wanked their cocks in front of each other. Maybe they'd just adjusted the benchmark for what was acceptable for a group of straight dudes in their early twenties for one day. 

"Alright, GO!" Stuv yelled like the host of some sort of corny game-show, but this needed to have some sort of resemblance to the original competition they had in mind, otherwise they really were just being gay.  
His enthusiasm did little to qwell the silent co-operation of the other boys though. Lonie continued to use Steven as his case study in masturbation; Steele and Newnes continued to be nervous about what was happening but capable of keeping a cool and collected front as they just focused on keeping their cocks hard and waiting for somebody else to blow the challenge; and Sinclair continued to use one hand to stroke his cock hard and fast (did he know the objective of this challenge was to not come?) while the other was between Billings' legs, rolling his balls around in his hand with a fierce determination (or maybe he wanted the other boy to be the one to come.) Of course, Billings was the most overwhelmed; between feeling his cock finally grow to it's pulsing limit and the way he felt his orgasm churning in his sack, he didn't even care at this point if he was the first to come because he was so lost in the moment.

Wait - what would happen if he was the first to come? Billings had been so freaked out and anxious about what this competition meant for him, as the most inexperienced and sexually frustrated out of all of them, that he didn't even realise this probably wasn't a big deal at all. Hell, there wasn't even a prize for the longest-lasting or a punishment for the shortest-lasting!

"What happens if we -" he stuttered nervously, afraid to break the silence as his voice was quivering and breathless. "What happens to the first one to, y'know," Billings lowered his eyes towards the ground in a lame effort to have one of the other boys step in and save him.   
And they did. And it was Steven, of course.  
"Fuck! That's a good one! Ummm," he said aloud, each 'm' pronunciated with a vibration as his breaths matched his rapid strokes. He looked around at the other boys and when he was met with a mixture of lowered heads aiming to avoid the question and vacant expressions from being too overwhelmed with their masturbatory sensations, he realised he would need to step up here. He started this whole thing, he had to be the one to see it through.  
"First person to come has to take everyone else's come." 

It hit them all like a comet, hands temporarily falling away from rock-hard cocks in pure shock. Stuv feared he'd taken things too far when he heard a few actual gasps like he'd just announced he'd won the lottery or he'd killed the Prime Minister or something; had his bogan, anything-goes attitude to life finally pushed his mates away? There had been a few almost moments in the past: when he'd drunk his own piss at a Brownlow after-party, when he first unveiled his mullet at training, or when he'd gloated about fucking two girls at the same time then convinced them to lick his arse, much to the chagrin of his married team-mates. But this was something in the moment that he'd forced upon his mates, and he couldn't get out of it if they weren't receptive. 

Which is why he was elated on the inside when he was met with some silent nods of approval and an "OK then" from the 2IC of this challenge in Lonie.   
"Man, fuck losing this one," Steele said nervously, his first words in some time, and all the rest of the boys shook their heads and laughed anxiously in agreement to his sentiment. They all turned to the right when they heard some heavy breathing, a few feminine moans leaving the mouth of Billings and it seemed certain he was very close. He was physically thrusting his hips into the thin air around him, wanting to feel friction and tightness and just anything around his cock. Steele noticed how Billings' legs were quivering and he was panting heavily like a bitch in heat. Sinclair had quickened his pace on his hands, kind of neglecting to stroke his own cock in favour of adding more pressure to the balls of the pale lad beside him.   
"Oh fuck," Steele whispered as he watched Billings edge closer and closer to his release across the table. Steele's own cock began pulsing, his mind unable to draw his eyes away from the sight of Billings. That his legs were quivering only made his own thighs start to shake and tremble from the intensity of it all; that Billings' balls looked tight and drawn as if ready to explode only made Steele's balls feel that much fuller as he brought his other hand down to draw them tight away from his body and then release them; that Billings' mouth was constantly agape with little moans escaping only made him more conscious of his own mouth, dry and desperate to just taste somebody's sex. It was a favourite of his girlfriend's, when he'd eat her out before fucking her, loving how damp and salty she tasted against his tongue. 

Steele was so focused on Billings' impending orgasm he hadn't even felt how close he was to his own. His balls constricted and his stomach muscles clenched and tightened, his body telling him he was ready to release. And his subconscious drawing of parallels between Billings and his own experiences meant he couldn't physically stop when his cock head started pulsing erratically, breathy moans left his mouth and his feet literally lifted off the ground. His cock shot rope after rope of thick, white come that stood out even more in the bright sunshine of Wollongong, pooling into puddles that landed on his stomach, dashing his abs like paint to a canvas. 

The other boys were so focused on Billings that they, too, had no idea Steele's orgasm was coming, and it wasn't until Billings actually looked over towards Steele's sweat-soaked body, covered by a puddled layer of his own come, that they realised Steele had come.   
"Oh fuck!" Billings moaned the loudest yet as he saw the post-orgasm elation Steele appeared to be feeling and wanting to chase it himself. Then it was like they all remembered at once what this was all about. Stuv and Lonie both looked to Billings with a questioning look, Billings nodding like they telepathically read each other's minds. "Where should I?" Billings asked gesturing towards the dazed and tired Steele, slumped in his chair, not yet bothering to clean the come from his stomach and chest.   
"Wherever you want," Stuv answered for Steele when he saw the younger guy hadn't even processed what had happened. Damn, that must have been one hell of an orgasm, he thought to himself as he continued to observe Steele's exhaustion. To be fair, he was already rather drunk before he had one of the strangest orgasms of his life. 

Billings let out an aggressive moan that was more of a grunt, signalling he was about to finish, so he forced his body out of the seat, Sinclair's hand sliding away and looking somewhat lost without Billings' tight balls to cradle. Billings then clambered over until he was peering above Steele's body, his body casting a shadow over Steele who was otherwise glistening in the sunlight. Before Steele could even protest or compute what was about to happen, it happened. Billings angled his hips upwards so his cock was aimed towards Steele's neck, collarbones and shoulders, and with one final press of his thumb against his swollen head, his come shot out and land on the boy below him. Steele audibly gasped when he felt the spray hit his skin; it felt strangely warm as it plastered his collarbones and landed up his neck, though he had the sense to tilt his head away so as to not have any land on his face. 

Billings was so worn out from his orgasm that had happened so quick and so fast that his knees physically buckled, and he settled for the nearest seat to him. As he sat perched in the seat beside him, he extended a hand and ran it through the come on Steele's collarbone; the touch making Steele jolt before he quickly eased into the familiar feel of a hand rubbing through the come left over on his skin, even if it was not his own hand this time around. 

"Fuck Steeley, can I have your face?" Lonie said, the other boys remaining a little surprised that the confident, youngest dude of them all who claimed he could go toe-to-toe with Steven, the oldest, was signalling his imminent release. But Lonie didn't really care - he'd proven he could go a fair while longer than some of the others, plus he got another chance to showcase his disproportionately large cock. So he confidently strode over to Steele, who was still too fucked out to respond to his question. Lonie took his silence as permission to go ahead. He didn't want to ask again, he'd rather save Steele the embarrassment of having to discuss it because either way, he was going to cop a load of Lonie's come on his face. 

Steele felt a firm hand grip his forehead, Lonie extending a hand across Steele's hair-line to steady him, then leant over so his cock was directly in front of Steele's face. Both boys were aware of the suddenly intimate contact: Lonie was practically using the side of Steele's large frame to lean on for balance, the smaller boy's thighs rubbing against Steele's ribcage as he tried to get his cock as perfectly positioned on Steele's face as possible. Then his orgasm hit him so hard he didn't really care where it landed, but it was still fucking hot to see thin puddles of come splash across Steele's cheek and forehead, streaks landing in his hair, tied back perfectly in his bun. Lonie couldn't believe how powerful his orgasm was, he continued to use his thumb to add pressure to his piss slit, producing more and more come that continued to coat Steele's cheeks, a stray drop or two landing on his lips, and Lonie fucking moaned when the come-stained boy below him darted out his tongue to absent-mindedly taste the substance that had drenched his face. 

The other boys were in total awe of the pornographic display that had happened right before their eyes; none could quite believe how Steele seemed to be so totally out of it and submissive. His eyes were open and he was giving them all looks of approval, of consent, of certainty that he was OK with what was happening. His drunkenness had worn off and had been replaced with lust. Although this was just a game, and he was totally straight, this was the most looked after and cared for he's felt in a long time. The security of having his team mates who he looks up to, his fellow Jacks, standing above him, reminding him of their superiority to him, felt strangely right. 

"Fuck, I'm nearly there - reckon you can finish Lones' off?" Newnes asked Steele, taking the care to stare directly into Steele's eyes so he could know it was what he actually wanted and not just him succumbing to peer pressure. Steele wasn't even entirely sure what Newnes was asking of him, so he just took the initiative. He reached his slack hand up to wrap around Lonie's now-flaccid cock, which was still slowly oozing out left-over come like a never-ending stream. Lonie moaned at the overstimulation of Steele's large hand coming into contact with his sensitive cock, and the moan only spurred Steele on. He'd never touched another cock other than his own before, so he had no idea if he was doing it like a fucking idiot or not. But he did as he would do with his own cock, slowly stroking the shrinking cock in his hand until he felt it pulse again and a final pool of come dribble out of the piss slit. Steele experimentally ran the tip of his thumb over the slit, earning a sharp gasp from Lonie, and Steele looked up at the boy to give him a warm smile. It said both, I hope I'm making you feel good, and Fuck, can you believe that actually just happened? 

Lonie wasn't sure which Steele was asking him, but he felt both at that moment and he had never felt more connected to Steele in his time at the Saints than in that moment. 

But the tenderness of it all was interrupted by Newnes rushing over and almost elbowing Lonie out of the way so he could have close-up access to the beauty that was Steele's now-completely pliant body.   
"Open up," Newnes smirked as he playfully tapped Steele's cheek, loving how the guy with the bun was practically their bitch right now. Steele shook his head, knowing what Newnes was implying and simply not wanting to do that at all.   
"Come on, just once? For me? Please! Fuck!" Newnes said all at once, half polite question, half desperate plea. And it struck a nerve in Steele. The boy had barely any hatred in his soul at all, and loved making people happy. More importantly, he loved knowing he was the one who was making people happy. Newnes' assuring gaze down at Steele, like a father standing proudly, but also dominantly, over his son, just made the whole thing seem less intimidating and imposing than it ordinarily would be.   
Newnes didn't want to give him a chance to respond; he was desperate for release, and so he inched his cock closer and closer to Steele's mouth until the younger boy felt almost eager to open his mouth. He tilted his head back to allow for more room for Newnes' cock, and Newnes saw it as an opportunity to plunge his cock into the open mouth. Steele was taken aback, but his natural instinct took over and his lips closed around the cock, creating perfect suction around the shaft like he'd been a cocksucker for years. Seeing that Steele was on board, or at least had not resisted, Newnes went for the home run, sinking his cock all the way to the back of Steele's throat, making the boy gag as he was so overwhelmed by everything going on. The sun beaming down on him meant his eyes were shut the whole time, relying on only the sense of touch to get him through this. The wet pulsing of meaty flesh rubbing against his mouth and throat, the moist sound of choking and spluttering as he struggled to find a rhythm, the overwhelming feeling of his face being so far down on Newnes' cock his nose was buried in his thick, blonde pubes. It was kind of gross, and earned a sharp gag half out of the battle to deepthroat and half out of repulsiveness.

Newnes pulled on Steele's bun, running his fingertips through the gooey puddles of Lonie's come that had absorbed in his luscious brown hair.   
"Yeah that's it, take it." Newnes grunted between thrusts. "I'll fuck your face, fuck your face. Oh yeah, c'mon, make me come!" Newnes continued, too lost in the moment to even care how much the other boys would take the piss out of him for it later. And Steele certainly didn't seem to mind as the words of encouragement only drove him to want to do better; to take more of Newnes' cock in his throat, to suck harder and faster and use his pouted lips to kiss the underside of his shaft; to actually take hold of the cock with his own hand and slap it against his open tongue then rub the wet head, glistening with pre-come, all over his cheek and nose.   
"Yeah?" Steele asked enthusiastically, wanting confirmation and seeking that re-assurance that he was being cared for, that his Jack's were there for him.   
"Yeah, here it comes" Newnes said coldly, his orgasm rushing out of him with such urgency he honestly didn't care about giving Steele the soft affection he needed in that moment. He needed to just use his mouth - that beautiful mouth - to milk every drop of come out of his cock. Which is exactly what Steele did, remained pliant and stationary as Newnes held his head in place, pressed firmly down on his cock as it shot come down his throat, plastering the roof of his mouth and his tongue and Steele surprising himself with how unphased he was, almost eager to swallow it. He was anxious when Newnes used his dominance to once again force Steele's head all the way down until his nose was buried in the musky smell of pubes again, but this time around he handled it better, flaring his nostrils to actually embrace the uniqueness of it. That had Newnes shooting the biggest load yet, the finale explosion that Steele let out an audible gulp just to swallow. 

When Newnes was finished, he wasted no time in giving his younger Jack some much-needed relief, pulling his head away and wiping his flaccid cock over Steele's face like it was sketching a map and leaving trails of come stains behind on the soft skin. Newnes became aware of everything around him; of the aggressive grunts of the two dudes still going at the masturbation challenge behind him, of how heavy Steele was breathing, how plump and swollen his virginal lips looked after just one blowjob, of how the tears were streaming down the sides of Steele's eyes, and how the come from Lonie was drying on Steele's skin, a further reminder of how much he had fallen to become the slut he never knew himself to be. 

"Turn around," Sinclair muttered. Oh fuck, Steele thought to himself as he guessed where this was going. "Not gonna' fuck you, not gay" Sinclair continued out of breath, looking so close and just desperate for his release. "Just think your ass needs it."   
Steele was nervous now, because how could he get out of this? He was willing to give Newnes a blowjob and let him come down his throat but he was too proud to just be sprayed on his arse? He knew he just needed to get this over with, but honestly, he was being held back more by fear of the unknown than anything else. He didn't even know what his arse looked like - it was probably the body part he paid least attention to - or what it would even feel like. But when he felt the assuring hands of Newnes and Lonie guide him on to his hands and knees on the day-bed behind him, he felt safe. He felt like they wouldn't let this get out of hand. And that was really all he needed in his current state where he felt he needed - no, wanted - to accept any punishment bestowed upon him. Sinclair strode over and momentarily halted his wanking to just admire the sight before him. He, unlike all the others, had experimented in the past (call it curiosity), so this wasn't totally unfamiliar to him. It meant he could appreciate the sight of Jack Steele on his knees spread out on the day-bed, his front positioned up only on his elbows, head buried in the soft mattress beneath him, his toned, muscular arse perched up on display; his milky thighs looked strong as they spread further, allowing him to see Steele's smooth ballsack hanging hopelessly between his legs, and the faintest glimpse of what looked like a hairless, pink arse-hole between his beefy cheeks. 

Sinclair's experience with guys was limited, but his dabbling in gay porn meant he knew to lay a firm hand on the small of Steele's back, enforcing him further down into the mattress and his arse further up. Steele quivered and his body was covered in goosebumps as he felt Sinclair's warm hands caressing up his hips and his sides, moving down to the crease where his thighs meet his arse cheeks before sliding up to the round globes. He'd never been touched there before, other than a playful slap by his girlfriend, or when she'd briefly squeezed them a little rough during sex. But this was different; this was one of his mates using his hands to map out a path on his skin, exploring every inch of his cheeks while he laid open and exposed, like he was inviting him to. And come to think of it, Steele honestly didn't know if he wasn't inviting him to do so.

The desperate need to come triggered Sinclair to just go for broke and use one hand to pull Steele's arse cheek open, giving him a widening view of his arse-crack, littered with only a few light brown hairs around the hole, which he wasn't surprised to see was puckered and pink and impossibly tight. Steele moaned and then grimaced in protest, but it mattered for naught. The sight of Steele's most intimate part sent him over the edge, and he shot several thick streams of come all over Steele's arse, landing a few splodges on each of his cheeks, before aiming the final few directly down his spread open crack. The feeling of his warm come first hitting his sensitive crack, then slowly dribbling down it towards his hole, drove Steele crazy, and he moaned uncontrollably without even really knowing why. It was painful, it was sensitive, it was incredible, it was scary, it was humiliating, it was arousing - it was everything. 

He was a panting, moaning mess on the day-bed, stray hairs slowly falling out of his formerly-neat and tidy man-bun to stick to his sweaty, damp forehead. His cock was hanging abandoned between his leg, trickling hopeless drops of come onto the mattress below. He didn't even notice Sinclair had just walked away, and there was no one behind him - Billings, Lonie, Newnes and Sinclair all sat in chairs off to the side, all looking somewhat mindblown by the events that unfolded before them, unable to keep their eyes off Steele, the second-youngest of all the boys as he laid open and exposed like a slut, cum dribbling down his crack and his smooth, firm perineum, catching in his rim on the way down. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do - how long did they expect him to lay there for?

But he was answered by the heavy sounds of footsteps - footsteps belonging to Steven. He was honestly so oversensitised that he just did not care what happened to him anymore - he just felt the inexplainable need to come again. And so his elbows collapsed and he had to bite the fabric to hold back a girlish scream when he felt Steven's chunky fingers trace down his crack, collecting Sinclair's leftover come on his index finger and using it to press against Steele's tiny hole.   
"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Steele uttered desperately, not sure what felt so good but needing to feel it again instantly.   
"Yeah, you would like that, wouldn't ya?" the deep voice of Stuv said as he stood behind Steele's spread body, neglecting his own cock in favour of focusing entirely on Steele's rear end. He had one hand holding his arse cheek open, and the other using his index finger to rub over Steele's hole in a circular motion, just loosening it up and getting the sensitive flesh used to human contact. Steven had an idea of where this would lead, but he wanted Steele to crave it so desperately that he himself would be the one to suggest it.   
"Who woulda' thought you'd have a hole like this. S'all tight and pink, like a pussy" Steven said menacingly as he began working the tip of his finger into the air-tight walls of Steele's anal ring. And Steele was so long gone he didn't even care about the humiliation of Steven's words. He just moaned under his breath and uttered a desperate, "yeah... more."  
And Stuv obliged, plunging his index finger all the way into Steele's tight anal cavity until he could feel the insides of the stunning boy's most sensitive part. His walls were warm and fleshy, the tight ring of muscle that was Steele's entrance was so tight around Stuv's finger he thought he might pass out from the suction, and he realised with every probe and wiggle of his finger, he produced a deep grunt from the boy spread out beneath him. 

He didn't even ask if Steele was ready for a second finger, he just squeezed it in beside his index finger and once he felt his rim accommodate the second, he begun flexing them inside the boy in a scissoring motion, loving the wet, squelching sounds from the lubricant - lubricant that happened to be salty come. He was opening Jack fucking Steele up with come, and the only thing that could have made it any more perfect would be for his own come to be in the mix too. 

That unwavering need only increased his impatience. Stuv entered a third finger into Steele, his mind blown at how he could physically feel the younger Jack's entrance opening and widening and stretching. The burn was immense for Steele, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of three of Stuv's wide fingers probing deep into Steele's prostate, finding that magical spot that made Steele thrust directly upright until back almost came into contact with Steven's front. The moan he produced was utterly filthy and shameless, and Steven was loving how his three fingers were driving this usually-composed and respectable young lad so wild. 

He used the hand holding his arse cheek open to reach forward and grab Steele by the shoulder, squeezing the flesh and hoisting him upwards so his back met Stuv's chest, the older man keeping a dominant arm around Steele's front to keep him in place. Even the change of position couldn't stop the younger guy from thrusting back onto the three fingers inside him. Steven leant forward until his mouth was right on Steele's ear; the unusual feeling of being this close and intimate with another dude was a little weird for Steven, but he was loving the discovery of how he could bring his mate in front of him apart with just his touch and just his voice.   
"I wanna' try something alright, stay with me Steeley," Steven said soft and gentle, breaking his domineering attitude for a brief moment to make sure Steele was actually okay with the next part. Because if there was going to be a part where he was going to object and this whole thing was going to go to shit - their friendship included - it was going to be when he tried to put his dick in Steele's arse. 

"You think you can handle more?" Steven whispered in Steele's ear, the warmth of his breath along the side of his face giving Steele literal shivers down his spine. Steele couldn't even speak, so lost for words as Steven just continued to relentlessly press those three fingers against Steele's prostate, prodding and probing as he just nodded his way through this incredible experience. 

Steven slid his fingers out of Steele's hole, glancing down to admire how the puckered opening was clenching around the air, just begging to be filled again. Steven wasted no time in gathering the remaining come that had gathered around Steele's hole, his perineum and the back of his balls where it was sweaty and warm, and slathered it on his cock, stroking aggressively to the sounds of Steele moaning and whimpering "please," over and over in front of him. He used both hands to firmly grasp Steele's hips, and used his instinct to aim his cock straight at Steele's hole. His thick mushroom head penetrated the opening and his arse-hole engulfed his cock straight away, giving him enough momentum to just sink all the way in, totally lost in the way Steele's warm anal walls rubbed along his cock as he filled it. Steele let out a guttural moan, trying to find the words but not able to get them out, hands clawing and scratching at the fabric of the day-bed just so he felt he had some kind of control over his body. 

Although it was Steele's first time with anything in his arse-hole, Steven needed to come, and he could feel himself already growing closer and closer to the edge, so he set about waiting for Steele to adjust to his abnormally thick cock stretching the ring of his anus, and when he got it in the form of a grunted, "do something!", he did. He pulled his cock out slowly, loving the way the fleshy lips of his arse-hole dragged against his cock on the way out, then drove it deep into the boy again with no remorse, earning his loudest scream yet. It caught the other boy's attention, all sat upright and watching, unable to believe the sight before them. Lonie had even started wanking a second time in the space of about half an hour. They were in complete silence, respecting the way Steven was going about it, but also wanting to be respectful of Steele, who was no doubt taking one for the team here and handling it like a real man - although his girlish screams and cries of pain didn't help his case. 

Steven was now completely in his happy place: in control, commanding hot, rough sex over a submissive little bitch. As he placed both hands on Steele's shoulders and proceeded to fuck into him doggy style, he glanced over at the other boys to the side, and with a cheeky smirk and a wink, continued to thrust like an animal.   
Meanwhile, Steele was lost.  
"Ah, fuck, fuck, oh shit, yes, yes, yes!" Steele was uttering over and over in between each thrust and each breath. His hair was now in a very loose bun, stray strands falling over his face as he dared not look up at his team-mates; he wasn't complaining about being in this position, but he didn't want them to see him like this - just a bitch in heat being completely dominated with a dick up his arse and loving it.   
Stuv moved his hands away from Steele's shoulders to land on his arse cheeks, stretching and pulling the plump skin, leaving finger prints behind each time, before he spontaneously decided to land a hard smack on Steele's left arse cheek. He loved how it echoed across the open-air of the roof-top terrace, and how Steele actually squealed at the action. He repeated it over and over, spanking each cheek as Steele's moans only became more and more helpless, his cheek pressed against the mattress as his mouth hung open awkwardly, dribble trailing out of the edge of his lips but too far gone to even care. Unbeknownst to him, Stuv used two fingers to press in past the tight muscle of his anal ring alongside his cock, the burning sensation of being so stretched and so filled leaving Steele mentally incapable of thinking straight. He was so lost he honestly forgot where he was and for a brief second, who was actually inside him. Then the familiar voice of Steven woke him from his slumber and brought him back to a semblance of reality.   
"Oi, open up," Stuv said aggressively, slapping Steele's cheek as he brought the two fingers to Steele's mouth. Without even thinking, Steele closed his lips around the digits, moist with left over come and his own anal juices, the taste totally strange and foreign but overtaken by the completeness he felt as he ran his tongue over the two fingers, sucking them obediently and thoroughly. 

"Yeah, look at you. Natural cock-sucker aren't ya?" Steven remarked, so lost in the sight of it he'd stopped his thrusting for a brief moment. Steven pulled his fingers back and plunged them back into the widening expanse of Steele's hole, loving how he could penetrate him with his solid fingers as well as his fat cock, practically splitting the boy in half with his penetrations that were hitting him at different angles. While his cock insistently drove into Steele's prostate over and over, his fingers probed and massaged his arse-hole's warm, fleshy walls. There wasn't one thing that finally drove Steele to his orgasm, it was just a combination of everything. His cock spasmed as it hung between his legs, and without even being touched, produced a hot and hard stream of come shooting out onto the fabric of the day-bed below him, collecting in a wet, sticky puddle. 

It was all Steven needed to see to be pushed to the edge, removing his fingers from Steele's anus so it was just his thick cock thrusting deep and hard into his prostate before he finally came undone. He shot load after load inside the boy, the feeling of being filled with sticky and warm come inside his anal cavity made Steele squirm, before he thrust his hips back to meet the feeling. It was overwhelming, and both boys remained silent, even as Stuv unloaded into the young boy below him, leaning over so his face was pressed against Steele's sweaty back. He took the very brief moment of relief to just admire the boy's soft skin, not a single freckle, mole or pimple in sight. He was truly one hell of a young lad, even Steven could admit. 

The feeling of come pooled against his cock as it filled Steele's arse made Steven slightly uncomfortable, so he waited until his cock was a tad more flaccid before he pulled out slowly, not wanting to hurt the boy below him who had just been through the ringer. Steele didn't even move as the cock left his body, his hole reacting though. It was puffy and red and swollen, now just a gaping hole with bits of tender flesh bulging out and come oozing out, dripping out of his rim and down his taint as Steven stopped the stream with his finger and used it to massage the perineum up and down, loving the warm flesh and how it made Steele's whole body shake.   
"Yeah... rub me there, please" Steele begged, still in a state of total delirium even without a cock in his arse. Steven and the other boys chuckled at Steele's unsexy pleas, but the unsexyness of them is what made the whole thing that much sexier, so he obliged and continued to rub his perineum over and over until it was wet and glistening with come and anal juices.   
"Look at you, what are we gonna' do with ya?" Stuv said cockily as he admired the endless flow of come dripping out of his loose and open hole. He drove his thumb in again, collecting a small amount of substance on his finger before taking it out and drawing the letter 'J' on his arse cheek, the liquid coming out mostly white with the smallest traces of brown.   
"Just so you know who was here," Stuv says before he leans down and plants a kiss directly on his butt cheek next to the 'J.' He then caught sight of Steele's hole clenching wildly, as though the boy had absolutely no control over what his anus was doing. And he clearly didn't, because before he knew it, his hole contracted and he burped a stream of come and anal juices out of his hole, squirting in the air and landing in droplets below him, a few stray drops hitting Steven's shoulder. Steven was in awe: he'd never seen anything like it, and didn't even know it was possible for guys. He'd made girls squirt from their pussies before, but nothing like this. He experimentally reached his finger forward and pressed against the hole again, feeling it quiver, before he quickly removed it. He was met with a second burping sound, followed by another burst of liquid shooting out of his hole, this one much more comprehensive and earning a long, drawn out groan from Steele. 

"Gonna have to plug that, Steeley."   
Without any elaboration, Steele, almost subconsciously, reached his hands back, spread his arse cheeks himself, and plunged two of his own fingers into his hole, encouraged by the ease with which his hole sucked them in. The overstimulation had him crying literal tears onto the fabric below, and a particularly loud whimper caught all the boys' attention. They rushed over to the boy, huddling around him and putting their hands all over him. Newnes rested a calming, assuring hand on the top of Steele's head, not even caring about the come that Lonie had expended there less than an hour earlier; Lonie himself was eye level with Steele, trying to get him to meet his eye contact so he knew he was responsive; Billings and Sinclair laid soothing hands all over his arms, seeing the goosebumps that had formed as the solid hour-plus of being naked had meant the chills had effected him; and Steven felt responsible for getting Steele to this state. Did he regret it? Hell no, he didn't even think Steele regretted it. But now he had to be there for the kid in his time of need - it's what mates were for. He used one of the pool towels to wipe the come stains off Steele's body, smiling at the gentle "Thanks boys" Steele muttered under his breath as he continued plunging his fingers deep into his own arse. 

He was sprawled on his stomach, back legs spread enough just to curve his two fingers into his hole at the right angle, a trail of glistening white come dripping down his perineum and gathering at his balls, his come-soaked cock folded back between his legs and just rubbing further stains into the day-bed. He'd never experienced anything like this, and he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to ever again. He loved his girlfriend, and he would go home back to her. It wasn't a transformative day for any of them - they were all straight and they all still weren't sure if what happened today was even as good as their usual sex lives with girls from Melbourne. But it was a day of reaffirming the things they knew but never said enough: they were happiest with each other, safest with each other, and their truest selves with each other. They knew their bond as the six Jacks wasn't just some plot concocted by the media or the fans - it was very much real. So they can, and will, pretend like this day never happened. But the six boys will know it happened, and that's really all that matters.


End file.
